


Learning.

by angamablackbird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angamablackbird/pseuds/angamablackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper feels rejected after Sherlock and John get together, and decides she wants to learn how to control her body and her feelings. There's only one person that could teach her how to do that: Irene Adler, The Woman. Thing is, she uses rather unusual practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so bad at summaries. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!  
> xx  
> Ana

Molly arrived late to the appointment. She was usually very punctual. The thing is, today wasn't an 'usual' day. After Sherlock confessed his love for John, she had been feeling useless and miserable for days. After rambling around for almost a month, she had decided she wanted to be a different kind of woman. A strong, dominant now. She wanted everyone to kneel before her and want her. Specially Sherlock. She wanted him to ask her for mercy for _her._

And there was only one woman who was able to help her do that: The Woman, Irene Adler, professional dominatrix and bed-mistress. And Molly was late. She wondered how much that would cost her. Probably another 100 pounds, maybe more. What she would have ever expected was to find herself completely naked, except for her black simple bra, on all four and being spanked in the are by the possibly most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Something even more unexpected? It turned her on.

She had started moaning a while ago because of the slight pain she felt, but now she let small, lust-filled moans with every touch of Irene's hands.

-I waited for ten minutes, Mrs Hooper. Believe me, that won't happen again-her voice was as soft as her pitch black hair, which confronted her bright atlantic eyes that stared at her from behind and over, never letting her go.

-No, ma'am-she had learnt that the dominatrix wouldn't be called by her name, nor her last name. She thought that maybe Adler liked to be treated with respect through her 'punishment'. Molly's voice was trembling with desire, and she felt wetness between her thighs. She wouldn't last much longer. 

Irene seemed to notice that, because with a quick movement, she pushed her gently onto the ground. Her back needed about five seconds to get used to its coldness. This five seconds allowed The Woman to lay over her, pinning her to the ground, and kiss her hard in the mouth. Molly was burning in her insides, and grabbed Irene's are, only making her receive a small slap on hers.

- _I_ am the one who takes the decisions here, sweetie-the way she pronounced the last world made Molly breath faster-  _I_ decide who does what, got it?-Molly barely nodded, unable of doing anything else. 

The dominatrix took her chance and sat on top of her. With a cold smile, her hand slid behind Molly's body, breaking her bra's clasp.

-You want be needing this anymore. _Take it off._

Shyness overtook Molly all of the sudden, as she sat on the floor, while The Woman was still on top of her. She let one of the bra's strips slide down her shoulder, and then, slowly took it all off, leaving it on Irene's hands. She smelled it, which in other situation would had made Molly feel awkward, but instead made her more ready for her.

After The Woman had thrown it away, she made Molly lie down again, gently pushing her shoulders, until she was pinned again. Molly felt Adler's stare all over her chest, and let out another loud moan when she felt her mouth kissing one of her breast, and lightly biting its nipple, while she caressed the other one.

The Woman proceeded then to lean over her, and softly speak to her, her lips touching Hooper's earlobe.

-Perky. I like them-.Molly couldn't even open her eyes anymore. In fact, she wasn't able to move any part of her body without internally exploding. But then, the voice spoke again, softly but demandingly-. Open you legs.

Molly opened them carefully, doing her best effort not to come yet. The Dominatrix, aware of the response she was getting, smirked, while slowly moving downwards her client's body. Molly's heart was beating hard and fast, threatening to scape from her ribcage, and her breathing was heavy.

-Easy now, child. We're getting to the best bit- Molly grabbed her head gently and, surprisingly, The Woman let her. She started to kiss the roundness of her breasts, then her belly-button, which made Molly thrust her hips towards her, receiving a velvety laugh from the older woman.

With Molly's legs locked around her,holding her where she needed her the most, she started to kiss her just above her pubic's hair line, Molly crying out quite loudly.The Mistress, encouraged by that sound, slowly opened her client's vaginal lips, only to gently push her tongue and lips through them, kissing her and making every fiber of her body tense, and burn. It was so soft, so tender that it felt like it was a slow and lazy kiss in the mouth. Adler looked up to her, both locking their eyes and not letting each other go. The Woman kept the stare as she continued the kiss. As soon as she reached the clitoris, which was sticking out due to its hardness, she decided to increase the speed. Molly's moans and groans where now loud and needy, as she wondered down her body to participate and help finish the job, which only got her in trouble, as the Woman decided it was now the moment to put three fingers inside of her, while she licked and chewed every part of Molly's vagina, making her scream her name.

She soon felt the sweet liquid coming out, and slowly tasted it, licking it clean snd still masturbating her quietly and peacefully. Molly's chest was going up and down quickly, slowly calming down.

When the Dominatrix felt she was done, she lifted herself up, only to be received by Molly's awarding lips and tongue, trying to answer back to The Woman's cares, for which she received a bite in her left ear. It didn't hurt, it only made her want more. Adler realized so, and got up, in an elegant and powerful way. Molly could eat her up with her eyes. She got up too, looking for more pleasure, only to be rejected, roughly dressed and kicked out of the Woman's flat.

-You ought to bring better and sexier lingerie next time, or I won't help you-Molly felt suddenly ashamed of herself again, and looked down-. _You_ 'll be doing _me_ on Tuesday. Don't be late, you know the consequences.

To Molly's bewilderment, she lifted a brow and grabbed her by her shirt's collar, pulling her close and kissing her rough in the lips. It made Molly weak. While she walked away, she touched her lips. She could have sworn she had tasted herself in her tongue.

It made her smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! Do tell me what your thoughts are in the comments below!   
> Love you!


End file.
